Mistletoe
by Sanqhian
Summary: Shawn wants his kiss. [slight Shassie]
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **This was a spur of the moment story...**  
**

* * *

**Mistletoe**

"What the hell…" Gus said as he walked into the Psych office. The scene before him stopped him in his tracks, the bag of food in his hand forgotten. There were streams of garland here and there, some hanging down from the ceiling though he couldn't see how they'd been stuck there in the first place. A tiny tree took up space in one of the corners but the thing looked almost as pitiful as Charlie Brown's tree. The few ornaments on the branches nearly brought the tree down; it was a miracle the poor thing was still standing. Fake snow had been sprayed on the window and the smell lingered, making him wrinkle the Super Sniffer a bit. There were balls of tissue paper in various colors all over the floor and empty cardboard rolls that once held festive wrapping paper. Christmas carols, sounding as though they were being sung by the Muppets, streamed from the stereo he could no longer locate.

And then there was Shawn.

Sitting in the chair behind his desk the fake-psychic looked like a Christmas disaster. His Santa hat was askew, threatening to fall off onto the floor where it would be camouflaged in the bits of wrapping paper and ribbon. A dark smear that appeared to be marker of some sort decorated his left cheek while pieces of crumbled tape clung to his red sweater. He had a band-aid wrapped around one of his fingers either to hide a paper cut or a knick from the scissors.

Gus wasn't even sure he wanted to know what had happened here but he was prompted to ask, his curiosity getting the best of him. "Why does it look like someone fed Santa too many cookies and egg nog and he chucked all over our office?"

Shawn looked up, pushing the red hat back, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "It's Christmas, Gus. I just wanted to bring some cheer to the office. You don't like?"

He gave the room another quick look over. "Um…."

"Who cares," Shawn said as he jumped out of his chair. Surprised by the sudden movement Gus nearly dropped the bag of food, their lunch, that he'd brought in. "This year is going to be spectacular, Gus. My father is never going to guess what I got him though I already know what he got me. And I'm finally going to get my kiss."

Gus was forced to roll his eyes as he set the bag on his desk, the only place that remained free of Christmas cheer. "You're still stuck on that? It's not going to happen man. We're talking about Lassiter here, the man who doesn't like you. He can't even stand to be in the same room as you…"

"I have a plan this year," Shawn said. "And would you stop being such a grinch. What's with the sour face?"

"I'm just thinking about what I should pack when we have to leave town because Lassiter wants to kill you," he said, "and me by association. This is going to be a horrible year."

"Pfft," Shawn said.

Gus glared at him. "How can you be so sure that things are going to work out? You know as well as I do that Lassiter is looking for any excuse possible to arrest you. What makes you think he won't use the kiss as assault on an officer?"

"Duh," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "Then he would have to tell everyone what I did."

"You're never going to pull this off," commented Gus. He began to pull food out of the bag and placing it on his desk.

Shawn grabbed one of the white Styrofoam containers and popped the lid open. "Jules' party starts in a few hours. That gives me enough time to finish wrapping my presents."

"Wrapping presents? Is that why you have marker on your cheek?"

The fake-psychic narrowed his eyes. "It was a battle of wills…the marker thought he won but I put him in his place." Shawn marched back over to his desk and fell into the chair. The motion was enough to send the hat sliding off his head.

Meanwhile Gus found that he had little appetite left. "So much for my holiday," he muttered under his breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He knocked on the door and threw a glance back over his shoulder at Gus, who looked like someone had just run their nails down a blackboard. He smiled. "Come on, where's your Christmas spirit?"

"I left it back at the office."

The door opened before he got the chance to say anything else. Detective Juliet O'Hara stood there wearing a seasonal sweater and black slacks. Her blond hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Taking a cue from Shawn she'd adorned a headband with foe reindeer antlers attacked. The little bells on them jingled with every move she made. When she saw them her smiled widened.

"Shawn!"

"Jules," he said, rushing to hug her. She smelled vaguely of cinnamon and sugar cookies. "Is everything set?"

She winked. "You bet it is. He's here, too. Though I don't know how long he plans to stay. He's not exactly Mister Cheery this time of year, or so I've come to learn."

"The same could be said for a certain psychic's friend," Shawn said, pointing back over his shoulder.

Gus, having heard him, grumbled. "I'm only bitter because your attempt to have a merry holiday is bringing me down. I actually like living in Santa Barbra, Shawn. I grew up here. My folks still live here."

"He's afraid he'll have to move," he said, looking at Jules.

"Lassiter is in a pretty bad mood…"

"Ah, not you too!"

She shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm all on board for this but…what you want is in the kitchen. I've managed to keep everyone else by putting the food in the dining room and having games in the living room. You go on a head and I'll send him back…"

"How can you be helping him with this?" Gus asked.

"It's in the spirit of Christmas."

"It's crazy is what it is."

Shawn left them to their bickering and headed toward the kitchen, a smile on his face and a slight bounce in his step. This year was going to be different, he just knew it. With the help of Juliet he would finally get the kiss he'd been longing for all year. He could hear the sounds of the other officers from other rooms in the house but none of them mattered to him. Though he'd brought gifts for a few of them, Juliet and Buzz especially, most of them would be little more than background noise.

Popping a peppermint into his mouth he leaned back against the counter and waited.

He let his eyes drift toward the ceiling, suppressing a grin.

A minute later he heard the familiar sound of Lassiter muttering something under his breath. He wondered how Jules tricked her partner into going to the kitchen. Not that it mattered. Whatever insignificant task she had cooked up would be long forgotten in the next few minutes.

"Spencer," Lassiter said with a mix of disgust and surprise. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Lassy-face," he smiled, making sure that his voice was cheery. "Merry Christmas, Lassy. Have you been a good boy?"

"Cut the crap, Spencer," the detective said.

"What's wrong with everyone? Nobody has any spirit."

Lassiter had no response for that one.

Shawn beckoned with his finger. "Come here, I want to let you in on a little secret."

The detective frowned. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Shawn said. "I just think that you deserve a big gift this year. Come over here and I'll tell you something you've been waiting to hear all year."

"This had better be good…"

He waited until Lassiter was facing him before allowing a grin to break out on his face. He could see Juliet and Gus standing in the entryway to the kitchen watching. Now that he had the detective's attention he pointed his finger at the mistletoe that hung down from the ceiling.

Lassiter looked up and all the color drained from his face. "Spencer-"

The fake-psychic didn't give him time to finish the sentence before grabbing the lapels of his jacket and drawing him close. Before Lassiter even had a chance to register what was happening Shawn planted one on him. And even though he could tell that Lassiter wasn't responding in kind the kiss turned out to be all he desired and more. Jules started giggling, breaking the moment.

Lassiter shoved him, pushing him back against the counter. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Lassy-face."

"Spencer," the detective growled.

Shawn edged away from the counter and over to Jules. "Thanks for the party. I really did have a good time but Gus and I should be leaving now." He grabbed Gus by the wrist, dragging him toward the front door.

"I'm going to be living on the streets," he whined.

"Spencer!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, okay, you win! Here's more.

* * *

Shawn lost track of Gus at some point during his daring escape from Juliet's house. His best friend of countless years wandered off into the dark muttering something about locating a disguise. Shawn rolled his eyes as the darkness swallowed Gus. Sure Lassiter was mad about the kiss but he didn't think for a minute the detective would let it be the end of the world. If he knew Lassiter, and he liked to think that he did, the detective would not want a single soul to know what happened in the kitchen. It was bad enough that Juliet and Gus witnessed the blessed moment.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Shawn's face. Ah, how lovely a Christmas evening to have gotten the one thing he truly desired above all else. A simple kiss from Detective Carlton Lassiter. Everyone in the precinct probably thought he hung around with the sole purpose of pissing off the mighty homicide detective. In actuality he just could not get enough of Lassiter. Something about the detective…

He shoved his hands into his pockets, his head hanging low. A sigh escaped from between his lips. Too bad he would not be able to get within two feet of Lassiter now. No way in hell was Lassiter ever going to give him the chance to surprise him like that a second time. No, it looked like one kiss would have to last him a lifetime. Hadn't his father warned him not to do it? Hadn't Juliet gotten that freaked look on her face when he asked her for help? At least she went along with it. And oddly enough, his father merely shook his head. Perhaps at this point old man Spencer understood there was nothing he could do when his son set his mind on something.

Shawn planned on cherishing this Christmas for the rest of his life.

No doubt the kiss would be the primary focus of his dreams for at least a week or more. To feel Lassiter's lips on his….pure heaven. Everything he imagined it to be and more. He lusted for Lassie in other ways, of course, but not even his bestest buddy Gus knew about those feelings. Gus may have known a lot of things about him but there were just some things he was not ready to share. Oh, his mom knew. She knew everything. His mom always had a way of getting the truth out of him without even trying.

She supported his endeavors even if she figured nothing would come of them.

Nearing his apartment Shawn began to slow as his eyes focused on an all too familiar looking blue sedan. He knew that car anywhere. A jolt of panic shot through his body as he practically stopped right then and there on the sidewalk. What the hell was Lassiter doing outside of his apartment building? He should have gone with Gus, should have avoided his home like a disease. He expected Lassiter to be pissed but to actually drive to his apartment? He looked up and down the sidewalk trying to figure out what his next move should be.

Lassiter always had a gun on him somewhere.

Not that Shawn thought him capable of shooting an innocent person.

Not that he was innocent.

And Lassiter _was_ pretty pissed.

Then he noticed Lassiter sitting behind the wheel of the sedan. If he stuck to the darkest shadows he might be able to get to the front door of the apartment building without ever being noticed. Of course, before embarking on his recon mission Shawn took a moment to curse his father for canceling their evening plans. This whole mess could have been avoided had he been able to meet up with his father. Lassiter would never suspect to look for him there.

"Thanks dad," he muttered.

Wishing himself invisible, Shawn struck out for the front door, making sure he clung to the shadows. He was so close, almost within reach of the front door when he heard the distinct sound of a car door closing. Like a prairie dog he popped up from his location only to see Lassiter glaring in his direction. Like a jackrabbit he raced for the door and the safety his apartment promised. If only he could make it there without having to face the angry detective.

"Spencer!"

"Eep!"

The door swung shut behind him. He bypassed the elevators making a beeline for the stairs. No time to waste on waiting for the damn things. Taking the stairs two at a time he made it to his floor in record time. Lassiter was right on his heels moving faster than even Shawn thought him capable. Well of course, Lassiter got a lot of practice what with having to chase down bad guys.

He fumbled for his keys, pulling them out of his pocket and nearly dropping them on the floor. Somehow he managed to pick the right key, thrust it into the lock and push open the door. Shawn disappeared inside but not fast enough. He lost a little time with having to unlock the door. Suddenly Lassiter was right there, forcing his way through the door. Shawn tried to think of something witty to say. Or at least to locate a weapon he could use to defend himself. Nothing. Not a damn thing came to mind and the closest weapon was a DVD case for a movie he borrowed from Gus. Only Gus wasn't aware he borrowed it.

Lassiter closed the door, slipping the lock into place.

Shawn swallowed nervously. So much for remaining cool under pressure. He needed to diffuse the situation. "Lassie-face, what a surprise. Twice in one night, can't get enough of me, can you?" Probably not the best thing to say.

"I finally have you alone, Spencer."

"Now, Lassiter, think about this," Shawn started to plead as Lassiter stalked toward him. Even though he was kind of scared out of his wits he couldn't help noticing how sexy Lassiter looked all pissed off and brooding. "Juliet and Gus, they'll know it was you. And my dad, do not underestimate my dad. Is your career really worth it?"

Eerily the detective said nothing. For every step that Lassiter took forward Shawn took a step back. Until he backed right in a wall. With nowhere to go he suddenly understood why Gus wanted a disguise. He should have known his best friend would guess Lassiter's reaction right. Maybe he should listen to Gus a little more often. Then again, he did fine on his own nearly a hundred percent of the time. And he always managed to weasel his way out of the toughest of situations. Now if only he could figure out the right way out of this predicament.

"I have been dying to do this for a long time, Spencer," Lassiter almost whispered as he closed the distance between them.

"Ah….come on, Lassiter."

Lassiter pinned him to the wall, a hand on either side so that he could not make his escape. "Do you know what I plan on doing, hm?"

"I guess saying you're going to let me off this once is a bit of a stretch?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

And what happened next took Shawn completely by surprise. Lassiter leaned forward and actually _kissed_ him. His heart fluttered, his mind was a total mess. What the hell was happening? He should have tried to pull away, fight for his freedom. Instead he completely melted, falling into Lassiter and returning the kiss. If the first kiss earlier in the night had been pure heaven then this was…something more spectacular. He knew he would come up with a better explanation later when his lips weren't occupied.

All too soon the kiss ended.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Then did not bother to give Lassiter a chance to explain. "You terrified the hell out of me! How could I let Gus fill my head with his stupid little notions?" He began to move around the apartment. "I knew it, I just knew it. I'm never wrong. I have seen the way you watch me, the subtle changes in your mannerisms when I'm in the room. Never thought it would be me that made the first move. Am I crazy? Did you really just sit outside my apartment waiting for me to get home? Doesn't that make you like some sort of creepy stalker?"

With every passing second Lassiter looked more and more annoyed. "I did not come here to listen to you run your mouth, Spencer."

Shawn narrowed his eyes. "Then what did you come here for, hm? Because I swear if you so much as-"

With lightning speed Lassiter hooked his hand over the hem of Shawn's jeans and pulled him close for another earth shattering kiss. When the kiss broke his lips still brushed against Shawn's. "Just shut up, Shawn."


End file.
